


Crush

by CherryPancakes



Series: French Vanilla [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, thomas and the gangs as best wing men and women in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPancakes/pseuds/CherryPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for French Vanilla. Start of the French Vanilla Serie. What will happen after they first met? Is that the start of something new ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natsusora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/gifts).



> Somewhat a sequel for French Vanilla .
> 
> Enjoys !
> 
> Delicated for natsusora for all her hard work. Thanks again ^_^
> 
> Music : Crush by David Archuletta
> 
> Chinese translation by natsusora : http://cryptogams.lofter.com/post/23badd_40d9be4

It is almost a month since they first met. Yeah, a month. And the number of times Minho got to talked Thomas's gorgeous roommate could not be more than five and three of them were simple greetings during their shared Psychology class. Newt are always too busy with his packed schedules, even when Thomas, as awesome right winged man as he is , tries to set up some dates for the two of them, Newt always refuses to go, saying that he is too busy with his schoolwork to have time to , quoted him , " socialize." It feels like a lifetime ago, the first time they met. Minho was completely going head over heels for Thomas's gorgeous British roommate since that one fateful day. Like, all Minho wants is a freaking date ! How hard is that to just go out and have a cup of coffee with him ?

Minho is frustrated, Thomas knows, but he cannot does much. Newt has been such an independence child since he was small. Even Alby, Newt's childhood friend, has no effect on him. Newt only does what he thinks is most important, and unfortunately for Minho, his charming face is not as interesting as Shakespeare's . Thomas sighs , his hand moving on his notebook, coping Theresa's chemistry homework. It's already very late at night, somewhere around midnight, and he is alone in his room, his hair is damp from his shower earlier. It's not even a surprise anymore for Newt to be back this late. He is in Advance Acting, and their play, A Midsummer's Night Dream, is coming up in about 2 months. Newt got the part of Lysander so he got rehearsals almost every night with the cast and crew in the Theater facility. He always goes back to their room after Thomas went to bed and leaves before Thomas wakes up , so they even rarely talk these day. The blond kid starts to be every crumby and the bags under his eyes are getting darker and darker everyday. His coffee is now dark roast without sugar or milk. And those thing really really annoy Thomas. It almost seems like Newt is not even Newt anymore. The kid always so playful and insanely active , now, when he sees him, Newt is all tired with a frown on his face. His skins in getting paler and paler. However, Thomas knows, Minho is nearly going insane these day, seeing Newt like that and not being able to help. He doesn't even dare to talk to Minho during Psychology anymore, as all Minho does in that class is doing his work and staring at Newt's sleepy form with such a worried look in his dark eyes.

\- Hey hey shuckface, what are you doing?

Newt sudden appearance next to him cause Thomas to jumps out of his skin, his heart racing crazily in his chest. Throwing his pen at his roommate, Thomas turns to look at a sleepy Newt, who is already laying on his bed, cuddling with his blanket and pillow. He looks even paler and thinner than he already is. It worried Thomas a lot, but how can he even break that information into that thick skull of his best friend?

\- Why you come back so early?

\- Oh yeah... Our Demetrius, you know, that kid from Modern Theater , Ben ? He is in Tech so he was checking the lights when he accidentally fell down from his ladder. Broke his leg. And Mr. Mark now has a mental note to never ask an actor who is in Tech to check the lights.

Newt mumbles from his pillow. His breathing gets more and more steady as he slowly falls asleep with his clothes and shoes on. His blond hair falling in front of his face, making him look like a cherub , all sweet and innocent, sleeping soundly. It suddenly hits Thomas how rare it is these day for Newt to has such an early slumper. Taking his shoes off, Thomas tucks his best friend under the blanket, patting his head a couple of time before kills the lights. Laying in his bed, Thomas , does not even understand why he is doing it, but takes his phone out, gets over to Newt's bed and snap a photo of his sleeping roommate , then sends it to Minho. At the same time, somewhere at the 7th floor of the Boys' dormitory, a boy with black hair , dark eyes and muscular arms toss and turn on his bed, giggling to himself like an idiot while kissing his phone screen like a high school teen girl and sets a new home screen for his phone.

When Newt wakes up the next day, he almost has a heart attack as he realise how late he is after checking his watch. But then he sees Thomas forming a bundle on his bed, sounding asleep, he realises, in fact, it's a Saturday. He has 4 hours before he need to check in at the Theater to find a new Demetrius for the play. It was an unfortunate really, Ben was too reckless for not asking anyone to hold the ladder for him. However, as it already happened, whining about it won't help, right now, Newt is going to take a long steamy shower, then wakes Thomas up and goes out for breakfast. He misses those delicious cheesy grilled cheese in the Glade café near their school . They have the best breakfast food in the area . And they also sell the best French Vanilla. Not even Starbucks 's French Vanilla can beat theirs.

Kicking his blanket out of his legs, he runs into the bathroom and turns on the water. While waiting for the water to warm up, Newt grabs his bright-green-that-look-almost-neon phone and start to scroll through his Facebook's timeline. It's mostly cats photos from Teresa, snakes photos from Brenda, theaters stuffs from his Theater classmates and just when he is about to sign out , a photo catches his eyes. It's just a vintage photo of a coffee cup but it's the caption that caught his attention

_" I know that you won't be able to to read this anyway, but, good morning my dear. You always like coffee sweet as candy, but lately it's turning bitter. Please don't push yourself too hard okay? "_

Newt never thought that Minho is that kind of person. Like , does he has a girlfriend? As far as Newt remember, Minho did dated a Korean exchange student somewhere last year but they already broke up. Is he in any relationship right now? Newt doubts it. But hey, it has been a month and the number of times he talks to Minho cannot be more than five, three of them were greeting before Psychology start. He cannot admit to Thomas that yes, he is having a massive crush on Thomas's childhood's friend. Newt and Thomas can be what called " bestie " but no, how the shuck can he admit to mister Thomas Edison ,who is sleeping over there, that he is constantly think about how muscular Thomas's best friend's body is nowadays?

A serie of rapid knocks on the bathroom door pulls him out of his thinking, Thomas, just wants to know if he is alright, as he keeps hearing the water running. Newt replies that he is alright before put his phone on the sink table and get into the shower, trying to forget how his heart jumps a little bit when he think about Minho with the word " girlfriend" in the same sentence.

After putting on a dress shirt and jeans, Newt gets out of the bathroom and kicks Thomas's bed to wake him up. The brunette groans a couple of times before throwing his fluffy white pillow at him and get out of bed to the bathroom. Newt, who is jumping up and down , trying to find his shoes, screaming at the closed door.

\- Be quick shank. We are going to the Glade !

\- Oh now this is the Isaac Newton I know.

From the other side of the closed door, Thomas screams back in reply, brushing his teeth as fast as he can. He picks out a random shirt and jeans in his closet, kick Newt's shoes out from under his bed and put his own socks and shoes on. While his friend combs his perfect blond hair in front of the mirror. Suddenly, Newt , who does not even turn to look at him, stop taming his hair and lower his voice, talk to Thomas without really look at him.

\- Hey, can I ask you something?

\- Sure. What is it ?

\- Well..

Now this is something new . For the last 4 years knowing Newt and a year being his roommate, this is the first time Thomas sees Newt's pacing. He starts to shift his weight on his two legs as his body slowly rocking back and forth and his arms crossed across his chest. His bright brown eyes hiding from Thomas's reflection in the small mirror in front of him. His slim fingers wraps protectively on his elbow as he is in stress.

\- Slim it Newt. Say it.

\- Oh Well... This is about... Minho ... Well ...

Minho owes him his hospital bill if he got a heart attack. Shuckfaces ... Them both are a couple of jacked heads that need someone to breaks it down to the both of them, that yes, you two both have " feeling " for each other and when is the freaking wedding? Like, what did Thomas do in his past life that he deserve to be stuck between these two lovelife? But Thomas is smart enough not to say those things out loud. He curves his mouth a little bit at the corner to create a half smile half smirk thing that Newt always hates. Combing his hand through his hair, Thomas picks up his phone from the table and replies to his worried friend.

\- I don't know. Why don't you just ask him? Oh , why don't we drag him out with us for breakfast. You can ask him there.

\- Wait! NO! THOMAS!

-Too late. Already sent.

The brunette waving his phone in front if the horror face of his roommate, smirking evilly. Seconds later, his phone vibrates with Minho's text. The Asian kid cannot be more happy with the invitation and says that he will be at their room in five minutes. Laughing his butt off with the "thank you" coming right after, Thomas chuckles playfully at a very anxious Isaac Newton who is pacing around in the room, his eyes full of worried .Thomas never thought a " dateout" with Minho can make Newt, the bright shining theater kid, Newt , the next confident Hollywood star , to be this anxious. Oh well, for the lovelife of two of his best friend, Thomas Edison need to asks for an award for being the best best friend slash wing man in this whole world.

After received a text from Thomas, Minho is now all eager and hyper. He jumps around his room, screaming in his head about " THIS IS A REAL DATE ". He was still in his bed, sleeping in actually , when the text came, but right after that, he thinks that he may scared his roommate, Chuck, a little bit on how fast he is with his morning routine. Searching through his closet, looking for a suitable outfit, Minho starts to humming along a song that he doesn't even remember the lines. But yeah, he is happy, very , very very happy.

Meanwhile, Charles, or Chuck as all his friends called him, looks at Minho with such fascinating eyes. He never saw his senior this eager and happy. Sketching some weird looking birds on his paper, Chuck smiles happily at the passing back and forth Minho Park, who is trying on all the shirt he has in his closet, humming a song softly . Putting his sketchbook down to the bed, Chuck stretching out on his bed, his voice playfully.

\- Are you having a date with your girlfriend or something ?

Minho stops at the middle of their room, his dark eyes sparkling , his ears slowly turn bright red , then he continue to searches through his clothing, chooses to not answer Chuck's question. And that make junior interest even more about this " surprise " date the team leader of the Cross Country team about to has. Chuck gets over Minho's bed, picking ups some shirts then throws a blue denim shirt to his roommate.

\- Wear this. You look good in it. She, yeah, I will assume that is a she , will definitely love it.

\- A "he". Just saying. And no, we are not " in a relationship"... yet ...

Minho catches the shirt, replies softly, then disappear into the bathroom. Chucks chuckles , smiling softly at the lovestruck black haired kid, then returns to his sketchbook. Minutes later, Minho re appear with a blue denim shirt, ripped jeans and his hair styled so perfectly that makes Chuck pretty sure that if he is in a dystopian movie, his hair will be also has the same perfection. The Asian spread his arms out in front of the younger kid, asking .

\- So, how do I look?

\- Perfect. Now go and get him Jude.

\- Thanks ! Bye ! Have fun drawing kiddo !

\- Yeah yeah, I'm in Arts for a reason. Just leave already old man ~

After the door closed behind Minho, Chuck cannot help himself but burst out laughing, rolling around on the mattress, accidentally kicks his sketchbook down to the floor. Reaching for his phone, , his fingers shaking from laughing, tears flowing out of his eyes and he can feels his lungs kicking, asking for more oxygen. Chuck sends out a text to Teresa, Thomas , Alby and Brenda , reading the same thing .

**From : Chuck Darwin**

**To : Teresa A., Brenda T , Thomas E. and Alby E.**

_" Mission complete . Runner just left the room. Denim shirt and jeans. If Lysander says no, I would love to ask for a spot. just saying tho "_

Somewhere in the girls' dormitory, two girls are giggling , reading the text and high five-ing each other . In his room, Thomas is laughing while his blond roommate glares at him angrily. In the room two door away from them, Alby is jumping up and down , mouth smiling wide, sending a text back to Chuck that read :

**From : Alby Einstein**

**To : Chuck Darwin**

_" Oh hell no kiddo. Because Lysander is definitely going to say yes. Especially when Runner is in that shirt and jeans."_

**From : Thomas Edison**

**To : Teresa A., Brenda T , Chuck D. and Alby E.**

_" Is it me or I feel like we are selling our Lysander away to the Cross Country team leader ? "_

**From : Teresa A.**

**To : Brenda T , Thomas E., Chuck D. and Alby E.**

_" It is for their own good. So, anyone else coming to the Glade for breakfast or just me ?"_

Seconds later, Teresa Agnes, while trying to put her skinny jeans on, falling off her bed because the loss of balance when she reads the replies from her friend, saying " YES,WE ARE !" In the corner of the room, Brenda , the girl with chestnut brown ponytails, smiling brightly at her.

**_ end _**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other sequels as I designed to try myself on serie.
> 
> French Vanilla will be my first serie ever.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviews are love
> 
> \- Krystal


End file.
